


🌘 Under The Nightsky  🌑  A Remile Oneshot 🌒

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: 7 Years Of Cosmology, Conflict And The Crack Of Doom [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disccussion Of Them Before Their Disappearence, Four Missing Parents Of The Main Characters, Implied Kidnapping, M/M, No Smut, One Swear Word ( SHit ), Pre-Established Relationship, Teen Emile, Teen Remy, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Remy..it's gorgeous..,"Emile managed to stutter out, his eyes feasting on the painting in front of him.🌔 ~ 🌓 ~ 🌖Farsa Emile is tirelessly working to parent the growing, young children of the Försvar. Worrying about the threat of invasion and his growing attachment to the lost children drains most of his energy but his boyfriend, Växten Remy keeps him comfortable. One Night, Remy shows him the painting in the night sky, and their stresses disappear.Please check through the additional tags for trigger warnings.This piece of fiction is connected to a large Alternative Universe which to an outside viewer is quite complicated. If confused, please read the notes for a list of the terminology and its meaning.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: 7 Years Of Cosmology, Conflict And The Crack Of Doom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861471
Kudos: 6





	🌘 Under The Nightsky  🌑  A Remile Oneshot 🌒

**Author's Note:**

> Försvar= The Largest Resistance Camp Where Children Separated From Their Families, Travellers And Families Seeking Refuge Seek Across The Country. Their Army Is Protecting The Camp From The Kvinna.
> 
> Farsa= The Parents To The Young Children of The Försvar Who Educate Them and Train Them For Adulthood. Farsa's And Their Children Live Underground In The Burrow. 
> 
> Växten= The Farmers Of The Försvar Who Collect Manure, Reap The Ground And Transport Their Goods To Everyone In The Camp. One Chosen Växten Is Selected By The Vårda To Take Care Of Their Herbs. They Use The Herbs To Heal The Wounded.
> 
> Word Count: 692 Words and 3,969 Characters

” Emy, Emy..” A little voice whispered.

” Missy...it’s night... Come on, you... can snuggle up with me, ” Emile yawned.

He opened his eyes and was greeted not with the curly, brown hair of Missy for but the face of Remy.

” I’d love to take up the offer but I wanted to ask for something else, ” He snickered.

Emile giggled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in his bed, hitting the dirt roof. 

” Come on Babe, you gotta see this, ” Remy said as he gently grabbed Emile’s hand, tugging him along.

” Don’t...wake up the kids, ” Emile whispered as he still was trying to wake up.

The couple ducked down to avoid the low roof of the underground dens. The route was dark with the two suppressing their usual conversation. Emile would have been scolded if his children woke up, everyone in the camp needed their rest.

As the two finally made their way to the end of the passage, their eyes met with the sight of the night sky. ” Remy... it’s gorgeous..” Emile managed to stutter out, his eyes feasting on the painting above him.

Remy tugged at his hand once again as they pass through the camp, their fellow camp members asleep in their dens. He was led to a spot near the top of the waterfall. They could observe the waterfall and of course, the painted sky. If concerts were considered safe, this spot was have been the most expensive view. The two sat down and quietly gazed.

” You always seemed interested in the stars before you.. know, ” Remy started before his lips closed, the memory coming back. Emile shifted his hand to on top of his boyfriend’s in an effort to comfort him. Emile had bonded with the boy when both of them were separated from their families. While Emile was determined to not let the thought of what happened to his mothers, Remy was plagued by the worry of his two parents. Remy wanted his mother and father to meet him, his boyfriend of only a few months at that time.

" I.. still am I mean, Mama was the one who got me fascinated by them. Her dream was to be among the stars if she didn't get stuck in a typist's job like Grandad wanted her to," Emile explained. " She wanted to find life out there herself, she wanted to be the first human to discover intelligent life," He said. 

" Ha.. but you know... Mom thought she was wrong," Emile said.

" If we've been here for hundreds of years and searching for it, why have there been no proof of it?!" He mimicked his Mom's accent.

" But... if she well waited long enough, she would have been proved wrong," Emile hesitated.

” And she was right...” 

Emile looked at Remy, surprised at his sudden comment in the moments of silence. Emile looked at him with a regretful look on his face, knowing he shouldn't have let himself slip and discuss that topic.  
" You can discuss whatever you want, you don't need to talk about stuff like that because you're worried about me" Remy spat out.

"Of course, I'm sad Babe but, I have my Växten stuff to keep it off my mind," Remy said.

Emile looked at him, regretting everything even more. 

His boyfriend quickly scouted closer to Emile, wrapping his arm around his back. " I didn't mean to upset you, Babe.." He whispered as he rested his head on their shoulder. " I know it's going to be really shit for the both of us but you should know you can vent to me anytime to me, no whatever what is," Emile said.

" Ooh, my little boy swore?" Remy smiled, his smile lighting up the atmosphere of the room.

Remy gave Emile a light forehead kiss with a light pink dusting Emile's face. He continued to pepper his face with his kisses with soon giggles emerging from Emile. "Rem!" Emile protested but he enjoyed the lighter atmosphere of the scene and the affection his boyfriend was showing.


End file.
